Hoenn Reborn
by Crims0nSun
Summary: The story of Trainer Darius Simonson as he makes his way through the region of Hoenn. He meets friends foes and even someone special. Set about 20 years after ruby/sapphire/emerald. Rated M for later mature themes, and use of adult language throughout. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON, OR ANY OF THE BRANDS THAT ARE MENTIONED WITHIN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Waking up was always a hard task to do for Darius Simonson, he hated the morning sun, and that it meant he had to get out of his comfortable bed. But today he had a purpose, and that purpose was…

"TODAY I WILL START MY JOURNEY TO BECOME SUPREME POKEMON MASTER OF THE WORLD!"

"DARIUS IT IS 6:00 AM, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" yelled Darius' brother Marcus from the room right next to his. In truth it really was too early for anything to be going on, but Darius was determined to get this day going and start his journey. He got out of bed, silently saying a heartfelt goodbye to his bed as if it were a lover to him.

He then gave a good stretch to get his body going, and then made his way to his door. Opening it he almost fell to the ground as his pet Electrike came racing into the room. Darius bent down and gave the little electric Pokémon a good rubbing before resuming his trip to the bathroom down the hall. Closing the door he stripped himself of his night shirt and pajama bottoms. Looking in the mirror he saw his short, dark brown hair that was naturally spiky. Looking down farther he saw the body that he had been working on for years to impress the ladies. Full lean muscle he had no single ounce of fat on him, striking a pose he flexed his arms and abs. Finally he looked down at what he called the Sabre. He didn't want to brag but it was a pretty good size that allowed the right amount of swooning from the aforementioned ladies.

Moving past the mirror, Darius made his way to the shower, where he gave his hair a good wash with his Psyduck Conditioner "For those headaches of a bad hair day!" He then took his Anti-Muk body wash and rubbed down his body to make sure he was fully clean and presentable for today.

Finishing off his bathroom routine, Darius made his way back to his room and closed the door. Looking into his room, he saw a small package on his bed right next to his snoozing Electrike; it had a small tag with his name on it. Upon ripping it open he found a set of clothes, a pokeball holding belt, and even a Nav-Buddy, a little rounded triangular piece of machinery. It was everything a Trainer needed, since Professors no longer needed pokedex fillers, this was the thing to have. It had a map, a phone, a contact list, bank account access, and of course a fully filled Pokedex. Putting on the set of clothes Darius strutted around his room to see how the black V-neck and unzipped vest worked to show his muscles. Also making sure that the dark wash jeans, gave good breathing room to his package, as well as giving him a good range of motion. After this check he was satisfied with everything, and buckled his holder belt on, put his Nav-buddy in his pocket and left to go down stairs. On his way he passed Marcus who was making his past him to go to the bathroom. Marcus was almost identical to Marcus except he was more muscular and about two inches shorter then Darius who was standing tall at 6'5.

"Darius, the next time you try and get up this early with me around I will make sure to rip out your tongue and feed it to Electrike."

"Got it. Are mom and dad up yet?"

"Yeah, mom is downstairs and dad is outside in the yard playing with Houndoom."

"Cool." Darius replied as he began to descend the stairs. Electrike must have woken up because it came bounding down the stairs right behind Darius. Darius hit the bottom of the stairs and turned to go into the kitchen when the front door opened right behind him. Darius turned and saw his dad walking in with their pet Houndoom walking in behind him.

"Good morning son, did you sleep well?

"Yeah, I was a little restless, but I finally fell asleep."

"That's good, we don't need you being sleepy today. Where is your mother?"

Darius started walking again as his dad hung up Houndoom's collar, "She is apparently in the kitchen." Darius' dad followed him as they entered the kitchen and saw that Darius' mother was standing next to the dining room table with a proud look on her face. She had before her a massive spread of food, everything from pancakes to waffles, bacon to sausage, and even a plate of hashbrowns, Darius' favorite breakfast food. Marcus came down and walked in, stopping in place to admire just like the two other men. They all walked over and engaged Darius' mother in a giant hug of thanks, then proceeded to completely demolish everything on the table. It took about a half hour, but by the end of it all there was nothing left. Only drops of grease from the sausage and bacon were left. Even Houndoom and Electrike had been treated with special bowls of their favorite Pokémon food.

"That was amazing dear! How did you find the time to make all this amazing food?" Darius' father asked as he picked some food from his teeth.

"Well I was very nervous about today, so I decided to take my mind off it by cooking. I thought I may have gone overboard and made too much, but I guess I was wrong!" She said as leaned over and gave Darius' dad a kiss.

After everything was cleaned up and put away, it was 7:36 am. Still an hour and a half till Darius needed to be at his appointment with Professor Birch. Everyone was a little antsy, so they decided to step outside for some fresh air.

"Marcus, have you ever shown Darius' your full team of Pokémon?" Darius' dad spoke up, as he walked over into the garage next to the house.

"No I haven't actually. Weird that I haven't really done that before. Wanna see them Darius?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Darius said since this was unexpected.

"Darius, watch your language! Our neighbors can here you!" Darius was a little annoyed that even at 17 his mom was still telling him not to curse in public. They lived in Littleroot Town and apparently anything was frowned upon if it wasn't done inside your own home. Darius hadn't noticed, but Marcus came back from going inside and had his six pokeballs in both hands ready to throw.

"C'mon out guys!" Marcus said as he let the little pokeballs fly. They all popped open and let out bright flashes of light. When the light had cleared right in front of the family were standing some seriously strong looking Pokémon. There was a Seismitoad, a Machamp, a Roserade, a Aerodactyl, a Tyrantrum, and lastly the only Pokémon that Darius had ever seen, but only when it was a little Charmander, was his pride and treasured Charizard. There they stood the proud team of Darius' brother who had accrued all eight hoenn badges and competed yearly in the hoenn Pokémon championships. Winning first place in almost every time and earning him a chance to challenge the elite four and then the champion, Steven. Darius was taken aback by how overpowering it was to stand near these guys. It was too much until Marcus made they did the best thing ever. "Team! Strike a pose!" At the order Marcus ran to his Pokémon and turned to look back as his Pokémon all began to make the geekiest poses known to man. They began to aggressively go through poses like the Tim Cubone, the running man, and even the Michael Jackson crotch grab. The atmosphere instantly became one of laughter as Darius couldn't help but bust out laughing. Darius' mother also let out a little snicker as the scene unfolded. At this point Darius' father came back from the garage with something hidden in his hands. Marcus returned all his Pokémon back to their pokeballs and let Darius' father speak.

"Darius, since you were born Electrike and you have been inseparable, it seems such a shame to leave him behind when you leave, so I have decided that you are to be his trainer." Darius' father uncurled his hands to show a pokeball in his palm. Darius looked at it for a second then slowly took it from his father's hands.

"Thank you dad, this means so much to me. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't son, I know you won't." Darius' father said as he grabbed him into a hug. "Now, why don't you get Electrike out here and see what he thinks of the idea!" Darius went and opened the door and Electrike and Houndoom came bounding outside.

"Electrike what do you think of coming with me on my journey?" Darius asked as he bent down to pet the little dog like Pokémon. Electrike barked back at him and gave a smile. Darius picked Electrike up and started to scratch its head. Electrike barked happily.

It was now 9:00 am, and the whole Simonson clan was standing in Professor Birch's lab waiting for him to actually show up. He came in after a couple minutes of waiting and greeted the family, shaking hands and such. He then lead them back into the lab where he stopped them.

"So Darius, are you ready to meet the Pokémon I have ready for you?"

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter 1! This is hopefully the first chapter in a story that goes for a long time! R and R so I can improve whenever possible.**

**-Crims0nSun**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Well you don't get to meet him yet!" exclaimed Professor Birch. He pushed through the lab doors he had stopped the family at and signaled for them to follow. As they walked through Professor Birch's lab he talked about all the usual stuff that you hear all the time: origins of Pokémon, evolution, fossils, and most importantly how it was all shrouded in mystery. It was all very boring to Darius and he found himself dozing off slightly until he heard the professor say something really cool. "We are also beginning to study Mega-Evolution! Quite an exciting subject as it gives select Pokémon a temporary more powerful form. It is still unknown just how many Pokémon have the ability to mega evolve, but we are discovering more and more every day!"

"What Pokémon can mega evolve?" Darius asked. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss out on this opportunity to have a more powerful team.

"All pokedex's should have a current database as to what Pokémon can currently mega evolve. We have a live feed to all pokedex apps so we can keep everyone informed up to the minute it happens.

"Can't your Charizard mega-evolve, Marcus?" Darius' mother asked looking like she might have it before. Darius didn't notice but Marcus shot his mother a death glare.

"What? That is amazing! What does it look like?" Darius was truly interested.

"I can't show you that. If I did you would always have an upper hand on me if we ever battled. I plan on never losing to you little bro." Marcus wasn't playing games; he actually looked serious about this. Darius wasn't going to press it any further as the mood in the room had gotten a little too intense for the likes of anyone.

After about another hour of touring, which in Darius' opinion was completely unneeded, they were finally finishing up.

"So Darius, no more leading you on, I'm ready to present you the Pokémon that will be accompanying you on your journey." Professor birch moved across the lab room they were currently in and approached a little panel on the wall farthest away from them. He opened up a little hatch and pressed a rather conspicuously large red button. As soon as he pressed it, the wall itself began to move upward and fold into the ceiling.

After the door finally finished folding into the ceiling, Darius looked at what was behind where the door had previously been. To be honest he was slightly underwhelmed by what was sitting there. It was a tiny Mudkip, just sitting there with a derpy little smile on its face. To say the least it was really small and rather unimpressive, really didn't need such a grandiose entrance for just itself.

"So what do you think Darius? Did I pick right or did I pick right?" Professor Birch was wearing a big smile on his face, as he picked up Mudkip and walked over to Darius. The Mudkip was even derpier up close. Despite Darius being a little apprehensive about the little Pokémon, it had no second guesses about Darius; jumping right into Darius' hands it began to fall asleep immediately. Darius was then ok with having Mudkip come with him, he didn't know if this guy would help him win any battles, but at least he had another friend.

"I'll say that you picked right professor Birch." Darius' father said as he came up to pet the sleeping Pokémon in Darius' arms. It gave a small purr in response to the petting, but otherwise kept snoozing. Professor Birch then led everyone back to the front of the lab where he bid them a fond farewell and good luck with Darius' journey. The Simonson clan exited the lab and made their way back home.

After a couple minutes of being home, Darius was dying to introduce his Pokémon to each other. Darius went up to his room and put Mudkip on the bed. He then took Electrike's ball and popped it open, letting the red light materialize Electrike on the bed next to Mudkip, who was suddenly wide awake. When Electrike was fully materialized it immediately started growling at Mudkip. Mudkip itself was trying its best to look menacing.

"Guys, what's wrong? You are both my Pokémon, you should be getting along great. Why aren't you?" Darius looked rather confused.

"Because they are opposing types," Darius turned around to see Marcus standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Water-type and Electric-type Pokémon usually never get along, they are opposing type, and thus they are opposing personalities. It takes serious bonds between them and their trainer to overcome these prejudices. Every time I caught a new Pokémon, there was at least one on my team that didn't like it. When I only had Charmander and caught my Seismitoad as a Tympole, they were basically mortal enemies. It took them until I was at the Pokémon League to finally put aside their differences." Marcus concluded his mini speech and left without another word. Darius was confused and a little saddened at this news. He thought his team would be the best of friends and be like family, this was a big wrench in the plans. Electrike had finally had enough and started to send little static bolts at Mudkip. Mudkip responded by spitting small spheres of water at Electrike. Darius could see this getting out of control, so he put an end to it.

"Both of you guys back in your Pokeballs…" He said as he opened both pokeballs. Each Pokémon de-materialized into the red light and went back into their pokeballs. Darius then set the pokeballs into his belt, and walked downstairs for dinner. It was uneventful, just conversation about random things. The only real interesting topic was that Darius would start his journey tomorrow, not today as they had planned. It had taken too long in professor Birch's lab and it just didn't sit right with Darius' parents to leave when it was about to get dark out. Darius was indifferent about that; he was just too focused on trying to make Mudkip and Electrike like each other. He was determined, but by the time he went to bed, he had no solid ideas to work with. Sleep was evading Darius, but when he finally did fall asleep, the dream he had was really weird.

_Darius was standing in a shaded forest with chutes of light breaking through and small amounts. Darius started to look around when he heard a voice. It sounded like it was female, but he couldn't be sure. It was distant, but Darius still felt drawn to go out and find it. Walking forward he heard it again coming from his left. Turning to go in that direction, he started hearing it from all around him. It was getting louder, it sounded scared, and it was getting more frantic each second. As he turned around the forest faded away and he saw a woman lying in front of him. She was probably about Darius' age, if not a little younger. She had Blonde hair that was cut about shoulder length with slight curls. She was also very curvy, something that Darius definitely didn't miss, but when he tried walking toward her, but she began to scream and back away with a horrified look on her face. He kept going and she started to cry and sob, Darius couldn't understand what was going on. Why wouldn't this lady let him help her? It was then that he heard a different voice, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It was definitely male, adult and very mad._

"_How dare you try and escape me! I am an all-powerful being; there is no escape for you!" The voice was booming and very angry. Darius turned and saw a man standing behind him. He was floating there, wearing a shining white suit that had little graphics of elemental plates all over it. He had silver hair that was slicked back into a pointed end behind his head. The man himself had a face shrouded in darkness, but he was still able to seem like he looked angry, if that was possible. Darius began to approach the man and berate him for trying to attack this lady. He was almost to him when the man's direction changed to directly face Darius. "What do you, a puny mortal, have to say to me? I am a God!" The man was now shouting so loud it was deafening. He then raised his hand toward Darius. "You will pay for your insolence, BE GONE!" Darius was able to make a pulse of light coming from the mans' hand and then…_

"AAAAAH" Darius sat straight up in his bed, sweating like a waterfall, even though his house was cool from the A/C. He was shaking from the dream, but he couldn't figure out why. The dream was slowly fading from his memory and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like something miniscule. He lied back down on his pillow and tried to fall back asleep. Sleep found him surprisingly fast this time, but with one difference. He did not dream.

* * *

**So there is Chapter 2, plz RxR so I can improve in any way possible. **

**Until next time,**

**Crims0nSun**


End file.
